


The Bet

by camihbraga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not a Crossover, They are soccer players, brooklyn 99 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camihbraga/pseuds/camihbraga
Summary: Keith and Lance make a bet involving Lance's car and a date. What is the bet? Who wins? Will things go according to plan?





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired on a Brooklyn 99 episode called "The Bet". It's episode 13 from the 1st season. This is not a crossover.

“Alright everyone, training is over. Get all of you over here.” Allura says after blowing her whistle, watching her entire team come at her direction. “As you all know, tomorrow is a very important game for us. If we win, we’ll be finally taking Altea University to the finals, and who knows, maybe bring a golden medal home.” She says enthusiastically. It was her first year being a soccer coach, and things were going great so far. The Altea team had the fame of being eliminated during the quarterfinals, but with Allura and the current team, things were going really far and it was very exciting to see. And okay, maybe there was another reason why they were achieving such good results.  

 

“And most importantly, tomorrow is the day we’ll get to finally see who wins _the bet_ ” said Lance, one of the main strickers, as he glanced and winked at Keith, the other main stricker of the team. “I mean, I know it’s obvious that I’m going to win, but it’s cute to see you try so hard till’ the very last second.”

 

“We’re tied so far, so it’s not that obvious” Keith replies with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes “We both scored 15 goals so far, so I don’t know why you’re acting so confident.” He said as he pointed at the white board Allura always used during trainings to write down strategies and anything else she wanted, and agreed to leave Lance and Keith a small corner so they could keep up with their bet’s scores.

 

_3 months a go_

_“Oh really? Ok, what are the stakes? And don’t say money cause I know you are in debt” Keith said to Lance. The whole team just won their first match of the season, and Lance had had the audacity to say he was going to be the best player, scoring the biggest amount of goals. That was something Keith would actually like to see Lance try._

_Being the challenger lover that Lance was, that made him get up from his seat and approach Keith. He clearly was interested on what the boy was saying. “If you really knew anything about me, you’d have said ‘crushing debt’," He said as he gestured quotation marks with this hands "and I’ll bet whatever cause there’s no way I’m losing.” The whole team made "ooohs". Things were getting really interesting there. I mean, they were already used to Lance and Keith always competing with each other, but a bet? That was new._

_“What about your car?” Pidge suggested. She was one of Keith's best friends, and besides Allura, the only girl on the team because Allura believe it is bullshit to separate teams into boys and girls. Also, that girl was small, but was the greatest goalkeeper that team has ever seen. She could jump and was really fast. So of course Allura wanted her at her team.  
_

_“Oh that’s interesting. I like that.” Keith said as he turned to Pidge and high-fived her. “What do you say, Lance? Ready to lose your baby-Blue?”_

_“Lance, don’t do that” Hunk interrupted before his friend could say anything. “That thing is a date magnet, man. I mean, how many dates have you had in that car?” Lance was always bragging about his car, which he nicknamed as Blue because it was an blue fusca. It was actually really old and it looked like it could fall apart at any second, but the boy really loved that car. By Lance’s expression you could see he was thinking if he should or shouldn’t bet his beloved car, but that’s Lance we are talking about, and Lance is not a quitter._

_“Well, I’m gonna win, so sure. Let’s bet the car.”_

_Everyone “oohs” again, and Keith uncrosses his arms as he gives Lance an eager “Yes”._

_“Lance no! Losing that car could be the worst thing for you!” Hunk exclaims, but Lance was way too focused on Keith and the bet they were making to think of the actual consequences of losing it._

_“What about you, Keith?” Pidge asked “What’s the worst thing in the world for you?”_

_“Being in a god damn date in that car,” Keith instantly replied, looking as if he was disgusted with simply the idea of that happening._

_Everybody laughed, and Lance mouthed an “oh you wish” to Keith, before Allura finally interfered. “Okay okay. Then it is settled: If McClain loses, Kogane gets his car; if Kogane loses, he goes for a date in said car.”_

 

_“Game on” Lance and Keith said together, exchanging a handshake to officialize their bet._

Present day

 

“I hope you have a nice drive home, Lance. Since you know, it will be one of your lasts.” Keith said to Lance as they were leaving the field, heading to where Lance parked his car “Also, I hope you cleaned Blue. I don’t want a messy disgusting car.”

 

“Oh Blue is as clean and as clearest as the purest water.” Lance replied while he opened the front door of said car “But only because I’m getting this baby ready for the worst date of your life.”

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

“Yeah, guess we’ll see.” The boy smiled “See you tomorrow, Keith!” Lance started Blue and left, Keith went to his motorcycle not parked that far away and also went to his own house.

 

 

It was finally the next day, the day everyone would finally see who wins the bet.

It was 2 p.m, their semifinal match was happening at Altea University itself, and its team was already gathered at their room, where they always hanged out before and after their games and trainings. Everyone already dressed in their respective uniforms, Lance being number 3 and Keith number 4.

 

“Attention everyone” Lance said as he stood up on a chair “For in 5 hours I’ll win the bet, and take Keith on the worst date in the history of the world.” When they settled the bet, they couldn’t know how far they would go during the season, so they decided to set a date and a time. If they were eliminated before said date, which didn’t happen, they would count the goals they made during practice. The final time of the bet was settled at 7 p.m just to be 100% sure that if they still were competing, the bet would end at a time where they surely would not have a game going on.

 

“Alright alright Lance, please get down. I don’t want to risk you getting hurt.” Allura said and settled herself in the center of where her team was gathered, and Lance obeyed what he was told. “Alright everyone, today is a big game for us. You are all incredibly talented and we’ve come so far, I’m so proud of all of you. So let’s go to that field and show those losers what the Altea team is capable of, okay?” The team replied with a “Yes” in unison, and they shouted “Altea” before heading to the field.

 

\--

 

The game was intense. The team they were playing against was called Dragon Hall and they were good. The score was tied so far, 1x1.

 

During the first 3 minutes of their second set, player number 9 of Altea named Matt, also Pidge’s brother, made a pass to Keith and he scored. Untying the score of the game to 2x1, and also his and Lance’s bet. Now Keith had 16 goals, and Lance 15.

 

“Still think you can win, McClain?” Keith asked Lance, as they were getting ready for the game to restart.

 

“A lot can still happen, Keithy boy” The Cuban replied with a smirk, his face showing confidence, and then their small chat was over because the ball was in movement again.

 

Another 20 minutes passed and no new scores. Keith had the ball in his feet, and was ready to make a pass to number 7 of his team, but number 5 of Dragon Hall didn’t let him because before Keith could toss the ball, he got knocked out.

 

The game immediately stopped. Keith didn’t have any visible injuries, but he hit his head hard on the field, making him a little dizzy. He was brought back to where Allura and the second-string were. The rest of the team that was on camp followed worried about him. Also his brother, Shiro, who was watching the game immediately got up from his seat to see what happened.

 

“Keith oh my god, are you okay?”Allura ran towards his direction, worry clearly expressed on her face “You hit your head pretty hard there. You need to go to the infirmary, who knows if you got a concussion.”

 

“Allura I’m fine. I can continue with the game.”

 

“No Keith. Not happening. You need to see if you got a concussion, and some ice too. Shiro will-”

 

“Allura no, please. I’m fine. I—ouch! Why did you do that?” He cried after Allura gave a small light tap at where he hit his head.

 

“To show you that you’re not fine. Shiro, please go with Keith to the infirmary.”

 

“Keith, if that’s because of our bet, we can postpone the date,” Lance said as he touched Keith’s shoulder, worried that Keith was ignoring his own pain and overworking himself just because of their bet. “Your health is way more important.”

 

“No, no need for that. The bet is still happening and ends today.” He replied, “Also, I won’t give you the chance to score more goals. I highly doubt you’ll score 2 goals in less than 20 minutes.” Keith said with a smirk as he gathered his things and left the field with Shiro, leaving a very competitive Lance behind.

 

\--

 

Keith actually had a small concussion and had to stay with Shiro in the infirmary for about 40 minutes. He was dying to know the scores of the game, but he left his cellphone inside his bag, which was inside his locker at the changing room.

 

“You sure you don’t want to know the scores? I could send a message to Allura” Shiro asked for like the 5th time.

 

“No, I want to see my victory with my own two eyes. A text message won’t be enough.” Keith said as he held a bag of ice on his head, sat on a bed. “I can’t wait to see Lance’s face when I get inside that room to claim my victory.”

 

Shiro laughed and the nurse came back. “Well Keith, you’re alright. As you know, you had a small concussion but nothing to worry about. You can go now.”

 

Keith immediately got up and put his shoes, never so fast leaving a room before. “Okay thanks. See you later Shiro. Bye!” The boy had to practically shout, as he was already 20 feet out of the infirmary room.

 

“He just won a bet” Shiro tried to explain to the nurse, who looked shocked, at how fast that boy got his things and left the room running.

 

Three and a half minutes later of Keith running as fast as he could, and he finally stood in front of his team room. “Suck it McClain” He shouted as he entered the room, finding the whole team inside and coach Allura, and obviously Lance who was sat at a chair.

 

“Oh no” Lance said as he turned to face Keith.

 

“That’s right. ‘Oh no’” Keith replied mockingly, looking at Lance.

 

Then. It hit him. It only took a second to hit him, but that was the one of the slowest seconds of Keith's life.

 

“Oh no, you don’t seem worried. Why aren’t you worried?”

 

Lance smiled, glad to see that Keith finally realized something. “Bring the board!” He called, and two players came bringing the huge white board of Allura, and turned it so the side that had written 8 x 1 in giant numbers could be facing Keith, who was speechless, his jaw hitting the floor.

 

“Yeah you know, you really hurt my feelings when you doubted that I could score 2 more goals in less than 20 minutes” Lance started as he got up from his seat, his grin almost going from ear to ear. “Then you know, I decided to just be the awesome person that I am and instead of scoring 2 more, I scored 6.”

 

“That can’t be serious”

 

“Oh I am very serious. You can ask any person here”

 

“You could have bribed them”

 

“You can ask any person who watched the game”

 

“I don’t trust you”

 

“You can see the video of the game”

 

Keith was speechless. That couldn’t be happening. He knew Lance was a good player, but 6 goals? In the last 20 minutes?

 

“Keith, he is telling the truth” Allura spoke “Lance was…. Astounding today. I never saw him play like that.” Her voice was a mixture of pride for Lance…. And pity for Keith.

 

“Anyways, 6 more to McClain, accept your fate” Lance said as he shrugged, a grin lever leaving his face.

 

“Never”

 

“Five… Four” Lance began a countdown as he looked at his wristwatch, the time of the end of their bet getting seconds close to its end. “Three… Two… One…”

 

“No”

 

“Lance wins! Keith loses!” Lance grabs a music player and hits play, the song _‘Celebration’_ by Kool  & The Gang starts playing as some members of the team throw serpentine bombs and whistled.

 

Lance starts dancing towards Keith’s direction and gets down on one knee right in front of him. He grabs a small box on his pocket and opens it. “Keith Kogane, you have made me the happiest man on Earth. I spent $1 on this ring. Will you go on the worst date of your life with me? You have to say yes.”

 

Keith looks annoyed, and pissed. He would strangle Lance right now if he could. But he also knows that a bet… is a bet.

 

“Yes” He replies with a dry voice.

 

“He said yes!” Lance gets up and everyone starts applauding and cheering. “He said yes! This is for you” He tosses the $1 ring box to Keith and dances his victory.

 

\--

 

Two days later, it was a Saturday night, and also was the day of Keith and Lance’s date. Lance was parked right in front of Keith’s house, horning Blue’s honks. “Keith Kogane! Date time! It’s time to date!” He says out loud as he leaves his car, watching the front door of Keith’s house opening.

 

“Lance, this outfit is ridiculous.” Keith cries and only his head can be seen outside his door, too embarrassed to show what he was wearing.

 

“Chop chop. There’s plenty of embarrassing to do, and only a few hours to do it in.”

 

Keith comes out of his house. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had Lance’s face stamped, and above Lance’s head it was written, in all caps, ‘WINNER’. His pants were yoga pants, and had kitties stamped all over them. Lance let Keith choose the shoes, so the shoes were the only normal part of Keith’s outfit.

 

“Happy?” Keith asks, and the only thing Lance can do is hold his laugh and grin.

 

“So much. You have no idea”

 

“Ugh, let’s just get this over with.”

 

“Here I come” Lance runs to open the passenger door for Keith.

 

“Do I really have to wear this all night?”

 

“You know the rules. The date starts now and ends at midnight. I decide what you wear, what you eat and where we go. Oh, and there is one more rule.” Lance sighs and leans his elbow on the car. He was trying to sound serious, but couldn't hide his grin, “No matter what happens, you’re not allowed to fall in love with me.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes and sighs. “Won’t be a problem” but he can’t help his small smile.

 

Both of the boys get in the car and leave, in the back of the car people could see a paperboard written “JUST LOST A BET”, and empty cans were hanging, held by nylon wire.

 

“Ok, so. Where are we going?” Keith asks as Lance is driving for about 10 minutes.

 

“We’re going to a bar”

 

“Oh okay. That doesn’t sound so bad”

 

“Also, Pidge and Hunk are gonna be there. And a few members of the team.”

 

“What?!?!? Lance come on. Don’t do this”

 

“Too late. Already told them we’re coming.”

 

“This is going to be so bad,” Keith groans as he throws his head on the seat-back, wanting this night to be magically over.

 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad”

 

It was bad. Really bad. The bar was completely crowded, and Lance decided to enter with Keith while playing a goddamn bullhorn.

 

“Hot date coming through. Hey attention everyone. Now, I know that tonight is Team Altea’s big night. We’re awesome. Congratulations team, we finally got to the finals.” Everyone at the bar cheered “But let’s completely forget that for a moment, and admire and comment of every terrible aspect of this.” Lance gestures to Keith, and everyone, especially the people from the team, cheers again. Keith only smiles, and gestures to himself.

 

“Permission to go to the bathroom?”

 

“Granted. First of three. Use them wisely.”

 

Keith only rolls his eyes and leaves towards the bathroom.

 

“Heey dude” Lance says as he takes a seat next to Hunk, “Congrats to us man, we killed it huh. I’m sorry I can’t stay and celebrate with you, Pidge and the rest of the team, but I have a terrible night planned for Keith. First up is the mall photo studio, where we’ll take our official date portrait. The picture will be the two of us playing one saxophone. Then some peel-and-eat shrimp for dinner at a dangerously cheap seafood restaurant, and then I’ve contracted a youth choir to serenade us with a song called _‘Kogane you suck so bad’._ They’ll sing it to him at midnight in the middle of the main square. He and 500 German tourists will savor that memory for all times.” Lance finished with a smile, imagining each scene of what he described happening.

 

“Lance, do you remember Mindy from High School?” Hunk suddenly asks and leans his elbow on the bar table so he can look straight at Lance.

 

“Hm yeah sure. She always wore this stupid side braid. What about her?”

 

“You had a massive crush on her and the only thing you did was annoy her.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“All of this teasing, this elaborate date, somewhere deep down you like Keith. Like… really like him.”

 

“Okay that’s… straight up insanity” Lance replies, rolling his eyes and moving his hands. How could Hunk say such nonsense? What the hell is he talking about?

 

“How much did you spend on tonight?”

 

“$700, but all of it is on credit cards, so it’s like $5 dollars a month for the rest 2.000 years…. I do not like Keith!” Lance says, raising his voice a little, wanting to express certainty on what he was saying.

 

“You’re putting a lot of effort into a joke. Why don’t you sit down and have a real conversation with him?”

 

“Hey Lance, ready to continue this horrible date?” Keith didn’t realize he interrupted, as Lance was about to say something back to Hunk. “Oh hey Hunk. Like my ridiculous outfit?” At this point Keith simply had already accepted his fate… and okay, even with this date being horrible, being with Lance was not bad, no matter how bad were the things he had planned.

 

“Actually, I am” Lance replies and takes Keith’s arm and looks at Hunk, as if trying to show his friend that he is taking this thing forward and not taking Hunk’s advice.

 

Lance takes Keith with him to the center of the bar. “Excuse me, everyone” He says and immediately calls everyone’s attention. “Keith and I will be performing the steerage jig from the film _Titanic_ , which we have prepared for in no way, shape, or form.”

 

“Romantic” Hunks mouths to him

 

“No, embarrassing.” He mouths back, and heads to Keith, elbowing “Shall we?”

 

A music starts playing, Lance takes Keith’s hand and puts his other one on Keith's waist as Keith puts his free hand on Lance’s shoulder. They begin a ridiculous dancing, taking their intertwined hands up and down.

 

“You look pretty,” Lance says to Keith as they change and hold both of each other’s hands to begin spinning.

 

“I hate your guts”

 

“Channel that passion into the dance”

 

Then, Lance’s phone starts ringing.

 

“Matt, tag in. Keith, keep spinning” Lance says as he leaves to answer his phone. It’s Allura.

 

_“Hey Allura”_

_“Lance hi. Can you talk now?”_

_“Hm yeah sure. The more we talk, the more Keith keeps spinning. What’s up?”_

_“I’m stuck in a reunion right now, it started terribly late. Anyways, I need to be at Altea in like 40 minutes to receive a new package material for the team, but I won’t be able to get in there in time. I need you to receive it for me.”_

_“Oh… Allura… I’m right in the middle of this date and I cannot reschedule. I have far too many non-refundable deposits. I’m renting a tiger cub by the hour.”_

_“For what?”_

_“Don’t even know. Waiting for inspiration.”_

 

_“Well I’m your coach and this is not a negotiation, so just go”_

_“Alright fine, but I’m taking Keith with me. As soon as we’re done, it’s back to the date.”_

_“Sure Lance. Thank you.”_

_“You’re welcome coach. See you! Good reunion.”_

_“Agh don’t even mention it. Bye. Good date. Maybe one day you’ll have the guts to take him on a real one.”_

_“Wait wha-” “_ Oh, she hung up” Lance looks at his phone and sees the screen showing ‘call ended’. He thinks for a second about what Allura said, then Hunk…. But nah, nope. That can’t be. He decided to call for Keith to inform their new plans.

 

“Darling!” Lance calls and sees Keith right in the spot he left him; he clearly didn’t continue the dance with Matt. “Brief pause. Duty calls.”

 

“Oh thank God”

 

And then they leave the bar, getting inside Blue and heading towards Altea University.

 

Lance is inside their team room, Allura told him via text that’s where she had agreed to receive the new uniforms.

 

“I’m so glad to be out of those ridiculous clothes.” Keith says as he walked in. Since they were on a break from their date, he had the permission to go to his locker room and change to his own clothes.

 

“Not to worry, we’ll just receive this package and get back to the worst date of your life.”

 

“Hm no. Nothing will ever be worse than the date I had with my aunt’s dentist.”

 

Lance laughs and Keiths laughs too. That guy was a total weirdo, always checking Keith’s mouth while they ate.

 

“What was your worst date ever?” He asks Lance

 

“I think it’s like a 50-way tie. The last lady I went out with burst into tears when I told her I was a Leo.”

 

“Wow”

 

“Yeah” He said with a laugh “She said something like ‘How could you do this to me? It should have been the first thing you told me. I hate you Leos, always so full of yourselves’.”

 

“She is not that wrong” Keith chuckled

 

“Hey! I am a delight”

 

“Sure you are”

 

“Is that sarcasm I hear, Kogane?”

 

Keith replied only with a laugh.

 

“Hey what time is it? These guys are taking so long to get here”

 

“I have no idea. Forgot my cellphone inside your car”

 

“I have mine. It’s inside my bag right beside you. Will you grab it for me?”

 

“Your bag is 98% nuts,” Keith says as he takes out of Lance’s bag a giant sack of nuts, then finally his phone that was crushed under the nuts.

 

“I get snacky. Besides, nuts are super healthy they are like 0% fat”

 

Keith laughs and takes a seat besides Lance. “Lance, that’s not true at all. It’s actually the opposite.”

 

“What? That nut vendor lied to me” He says sounding surprised, which Keith secretly found it was really cute, but would never say it out loud.

 

“I think I saw a pigeon flying out of your car when we got here, by the way”

 

“Yeah. The windows don’t exactly roll up.”

 

“The car is a piece of crap. Why do you love it so much?”

 

Lance exhales. “Alright. You really wanna know?”

 

Keith shakes his head.

 

“Okay, so that car belonged to my grandfather. He loved it so much, it was already a piece of crap when he had it, but the old man loved it. My grandpa and I always got along really well, he told me all of the jokes I know, and always supported me with soccer, took me to movies I was too young to see. He was awesome.” The boy sighs, but still, Lance had a small smile on his face. “He passed away 4 years a go, and a few days before he died, he gave me the car keys, saying that the car was mine.”

 

“Wow… I didn’t expect that. I’m sorry Lance”

 

“Nah it’s okay. I mean, when he died, oh boy I got real sad. But it’s been 4 years already, I mean, of course I miss him, but I know he would like if I just kept living my life. My family told me to sell the car cause you know… college students are broke as fuck, then I could get a good used car but…”

 

“No, I think it’s sweet you kept it.” Keith smiled at him, and Lance smiled back. He was blushing a little, and he hoped the crappy lightning of the room didn’t let Keith see it.

 

“Aaand the car is really old, and a few things are expensive to keep repairing…. Thus began the debt.” Lance said with a chuckle, and Keith laughed too.

 

“Crushing debt”

 

“Yeah…” Lance smiled at him “You do know me”

 

“Nut?”

 

“Only if you throw it”

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yep”

 

Keith threw it; Lance caught it with his mouth. “Nice” the latter said, getting a few peanuts from the sack. “Ready?”

 

“Uhum”

 

Lance threw it, but it was too forward and Keith tried to catch it and the peanut only hit his nose. They both laughed at it.

 

“What are you doing? Trying to catch it with your nose?” Lance asked, still laughing. Then his phone rings for the second time that night.

 

“I got it, I got it, I got it”

 

“It’s Allura. Keep practicing.”

 

“I will”

 

_“Oh hey Allura, what’s up”_

_“Lance, the guys that are delivering the uniform just called me. They said the traffic was horrible because of an accident but they are on their way right now. I’m so sorry to keep you waiting.”_

_“Oh that’s alright Allura, no worries”_

_“Anyways, my reunion just ended, so I’m going to the uni. You and Keith can continue with your date.”_

_“Oh… still make to the youth choir”_ Lance says more to himself then to Allura as he looks at his watch, then back at Keith, who is actually practicing at catching peanuts with his mouth _“Um… you know what Allura, we’re already here and you must be pretty tired from that reunion. Plus, I’m curious to see what happens.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yeah, I’m pretty sure”_ He replies with a smile as he is still looking at Keith

 

_“Alright Lance. Thank you. Good night”_

_“Good night”_

“What did Allura want?” Keith asks as Lance is coming back to his seat.

 

“Just checking in. How you doing? Any progress?”

 

“Yep” Keith says, highlighting the ‘p’. “Watch”. He grabs a handful of peanuts and throws them, taking a few of them in his mouth. “The key is volume.” The boy says, as his mouth is full of peanuts.

 

“I see that” Lance smiles, 100% glad he told Allura she could go home, and that his and Keith’s terrible date was clearly over.

 

After more 15 minutes, the guys that were to deliver the new uniforms arrive, and Keith and Lance take the package from them. After setting the package where Allura told them to, they’re heading to Lance’s car and finally call it a day.

 

“Okay, be honest” Lance says as he is on his way to Keith’s house “If you’d won the bet were you really gonna destroy my car?”

 

Keith grins “Well, considering that I wouldn’t know its backstory….” And Lance makes a shocked face, imagining his car being wrecked. “But no, I wouldn’t. I was gonna drive it, so I could learn stick.”

 

“You woudn’t”

 

“Oh I would. Would’ve been like” and Keith starts making a screeching noise

 

“No… No!”

 

Keith starts laughing, and then he realizes the car has stopped.

 

“Well we’re here. Keith is delivered safe and sound to his house.”

 

“Thanks for the ride… and sorry you lost so much money on this. I know we didn’t do many of the things you wanted to. Guess you can add this night to your bad dates.”

 

“Nah, it still goes to the good dates list”

 

“Oh” Keith makes a surprised expression, not expecting that coming.

 

“Yeah… and, uhm, I also wanted to ask…” Lance begins. He received too many signs today that he should do this, so he hoped that he had luck on his side right now. “If I uhm, asked you on you know, a real date. Would you say yes?”

 

Keith smiles that same one he gave Lance today that made the latter realize that yeah, maybe Hunk was right and he had a crush on Keith. “Yeah, I guess I would.”

 

“Okay. Cool. Cool cool cool cool cool cool.”

 

“Alright, uhm. Good night, Lance” Keith unlocks his seatbelt and leaves the car, that smile not leaving his face so soon.

 

“Good night, Keith.” Lance says and waits till Keith gets inside his house.

 

Things didn’t go the way he had planned. They went to a much better way, and Lance couldn’t be happier about his plans not working out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Give kudos and comment it if you feel like it <3


End file.
